My Everything
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Just a sweet fic about an evening in the life of Ron and Hermione Weasley in Ron's point of view.


If life could get any more perfect, we'd be in heaven...and sometimes I wonder if we're already there.

Best friends. Not a care in the world. Our troubles are over now...and nothing's holding us back from being ourselves. He's gone now, and never to return again; he's gone because my other best friend, Harry Potter, defeated him. Lord Voldemort is dead.

And as I looked down, a saw her, my best friend in the world. My wife. The woman that I love and am sure I will always love, lying in my arms, lying with me as we listened to the rain. Time goes by so fast, but with her, it stands still. She's my world...my everything...my Hermione.

I honestly don't know where I'd be without her. She's been my everything for as long as I can remember, and if that were to ever change, I honestly don't know where I'd be. I knew I loved her when I first saw her. Yes, some say that "Love at first sight" is corny, that it isn't real, but I know that it MUST be real...for we are a living, breathing example of it.

"Ron? Sweetie...are you alright?" She asked, looking up at me. Her eyes. They are the first thing I notice when I see her. Those large, beautiful, warm brown eyes. So full of life and love. Everything I could ever ask for. I absentmindedly pushed a stray lock of her golden, honey colored hair behind her ear. "Yeah, love. I'm fine...just thinking." I answered, and she sat up opposite of me on our cozy love seat to look at me directly, and it took no time at all for me to notice that her eyes were absolutely glowing. She loved it when we shared our thoughts...I could see it in her eyes. Honesty, to her, was one of the most important nessecities of our relationship, and I had to agree. It was something that brought us closer together...and we learned something new about each other every day, whether it be our deepest, darkest secrets, our even just our favorite shampoo. We wanted to know everything about each other until there was nothing more to know, and if it took until the day we die, then so be it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, a smile illuminating her already glowing face. I couldn't help but laugh...she really was something. "Us." I simply responded. Her smile widened even more. "What about us?" She said.

"Everything about us." I answered. She frowned slightly disapprovingly, the same way she did when we were in school when Harry or I hadn't completed or even started, for the matter, our homework. I smiled and had to try my hardest to supress a laugh, but I clearly failed. She bit her lip as she tried to hold a smile back. "What's so funny?" She asked me, arms crossed across her chest. I chuckled and tucked another strand away behind her ear. "You, love. You're brilliant."

She bit her lip again and smiled as she looked away shyly. "Merlin, Hermione, do you KNOW what you do to me when you do that?" I asked. Whenever she bit her lip like that, it always sent a chill down my spine. She was...well, adorable when she did that.

She suddenly got a mischievous look on her face and smirked. "Oh yeah? What do I do to you, Mr. Weasley?" She asked me.

"Just about everything there is to possibly do to me, Mrs. Weasley." I answered, beginning to enjoy her game. "Is it a GOOD feeling?" She asked, squinting her eyes devilishly and turning her head slighty. "Everything you do to me is good. Except for when you slapped me in sixth year...that one hurt..." I answered and rubbed the spot on my left cheek where just years before, her hand had collided. She frowned. "You deserved that one!" She said. I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I did. I WAS a jealous prat, wasn't I?" She nodded. "I had to make you see that you were the only one I loved, that nobody could ever come between us, and maybe I was a little harsh, but still...if I hadn't done that, we wouldn't be where we are today...so I guess that's a good thing?" She asked me, looking into my eyes. I placed my hands on either of her knees and kissed her forehead softly. I nodded. "That's a good thing."

She smiled and as we came together in an embrace, a faint cry came from upstairs. I couldn't help but beam with pride whenever I heard that sound. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly. "And that would be Ava." She said with a smile as she leaned forward to stand up to tend to our year-old daughter, and I helped her get to her feet. Her bulging belly was sometimes a hassel, but she never seemed to mind, for, in that belly was another bundle of joy waiting to join our family. Hermione was pregnant with a new little boy to join our little girl, and we were more thrilled than ever; we both wanted a large family. Somehow, and I'm sure I'll NEVER know, it must be a woman thing, but my mum and sister just knew from the moment they saw her nearly seven months ago that she was pregnant, from how her face was glowing. And the more time went by, though, the more I started to see what they meant. _'Though I STILL don't know how they could possibly know she was pregnant by her face...'_

I waited a few moments before following her to just watch her waddle down our hallway._ 'Man, I love that woman.'_ I thought to myself.

She turned around to look at me, somehow knowing that she was being watched. She smiled when she saw me. "What?" She asked softly. I got up and walked to her. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I asked her, gazing straight into her beautiful eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Many, many times. But I don't mind hearing it. I love you Ron." She said, as she reached a hand up to touch my cheek. I held that hand in my own. "And I love you, Hermione. And Ava, and YOU." I said, gently poking a finger her belly. She giggled as another louder cry issued from upstairs.

"C'mon, our daughter's waiting." She said. I smiled and took her soft hand. "Hearing you say that never gets old." I said, and I meant it with every bit of my heart. Hermione was my life...my wife, the mother of my children, my best friend, my world...my everything. And she will ALWAYS be.


End file.
